


Just Kiss Him Already!

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother Helps, Brother Ships Them, Cats, Cute, Dinosaurs, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru can only stand and watch as Kuroo attempts another advance on his hopeless brother. Sighing as he sees Tsukki obliviously reaching out to grab something else, his heart hurts a little as Kuroo's hand flinches only to fall limply at his side. Knowing full well that Kuroo would love Tsukki unconditionally, Akiteru decides then and there to help the head over heels boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Him Already!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I'm writing this at pretty much midnight and will most likely be done at 2 ish XD I always appreciate the feedback, negative or not, so don't be shy!

Sighing as he downs his second cup of coffee, Akiteru rests his chin on his palm as he witnesses his little brother shrug off Kuroo's arm. The poor guy had been over numerous times, and from what Akiteru had overheard, they were texting frequently. Sure, Kuroo was a couple years older than Tsukki, not to mention a guy, but Akiteru had liked him right away. Tsukki was almost always alone as a child, Yamaguchi being his only friend. Once he joined the Karasuno team he had made many acquaintances, but for some reason Kuroo seemed to be the only one Tsukki would call "friend". As soon as he heard Tsukki use that word, Akiteru knew that this could possibly be the one person to make Tsukki happy. Smiling a little to himself, he grabs his car keys from the kitchen counter and heads for the door. 

"Kei, I'm heading out for a while; try not to kick his ass too hard, okay?" Akiteru has to hide his smile with his sleeve, not wanting to irritate Kei while he is alone with Kuroo. Glancing back as he leaves, he lets out a little chuckle as he sees Kei practically strangling Kuroo's head as he swings the controller right and left violently. Though it was hard to tell through his knitted eyebrows and tight frown, Akiteru could tell that Kei was trying his best not to smile. Closing the door, he lets out a hopeful sigh and wishes Kuroo luck as he walks to his car.

"HA! Take that you geezer!" Kei releases Kuroo's reddening head as he triumphantly jumps up, tossing the controller aside to fist pump the air. The two had been playing for hours, neck in neck the majority of the time. Throughout the whole final round Kei had strangled the life out of Kuroo's head, completely unknowing as he focused on the screen while button mashing. Kuroo, not wanting to make the blonde let go, endured right up until Kei had dealt the finishing blow. Sure Kei was nearly killing him, but he couldn't help but love the feeling of him being so close, death grip or not. Smiling as he watches Kei uncharacteristically jump up and down excitedly, Kuroo leans back against the soft couch cushions and relaxes his tensed muscles. 

"What, don't have any witty comebacks?" Kei leans down, his hands on his hips,very much resembling a 90 degree angle with his slim body. God, he looks so cute; especially when he smiles! Kuroo can't help but marvel at Kei's beautiful eyes, the golden brown shining with pride and the way they sharply lift up as he smirks in the sunlight that streams through the open window. In his purple star shirt Kei looks even cuter, mostly because Kuroo loved how it looks a little big on him sometimes. Glancing down, Kuroo notices that Kei's baggy sweats had slid down a little, revealing his dinosaur boxer's waistband; His obsession with dinosaurs makes him even more adorable~ Kuroo snaps out of it as he realizes that he's about to drool, hastily wiping his mouth with his Nekoma jacket sleeve. "Oh don't you worry, Tsukki... I'll get you back for that later~" winking as he slyly says this, Kuroo almost shivers with delight when he sees Kei's cheeks heat up. "I-idiot!" Kei throws a pillow at Kuroo's face but with agile reflexes the older boy catches it, standing up as he smirks. "My turn~" His eyes gleaming with a villainous joy. Bringing his arm back, he reaches around Kei and smacks him on the butt only to be rewarded with a quiet yet audible gasp from Kei. Positively grinning with glee, Kuroo is turned on a little as he watches Kei's face turn bright red. 

Oh yeah.. I could get used to this!

Kei goes to slap Kuroo's Cheshire face, but misses as Kuroo side steps, returning with a gentle nudge and yet another swat to the butt. Knocked off balance, Kei falls onto the couch face first. Yelling into the cushions, he twists to face Kuroo, a frustrated yet embarrassed look on his face. "Fufufu I see your reflexes are still pretty bad." Kuroo suddenly falls forward, and Kei catches him just in time with his feet. Suspended by Kei's feet on his chest, Kuroo tosses the pillow at Kei's face with a smirk. Not ready for the sudden attack, Kei gets the fluffy pillow right in between the eyes. Distracted by it, he unconsciously had relaxed his legs, sending Kuroo downwards. Catching himself on the top of the couch just above Kei's head, Kuroo sneers down at Kei, only one eye visible through his bangs. Kei's cheeks turn bright red, his knit eyebrows showing Kuroo how irritated he was. Nevertheless, Kuroo leans in, bringing his lips right to Kei's ear. "See? I told you I would get you back~" Kuroo whispers this right into his ear, Kei's response being a shiver of what could be either pleasure or disgust. Pushing on Kuroo's chest with both hands, he tries to remove the messy-haired boy from his breathing space, but to no avail. 

Fufufu... There's no way you can avoid me now~

Kuroo arches his back a bit, resting a knee in between Kei's legs. Grabbing both of Kei's wrists, he pulls his head back to look Kei in the eye before he moves in. Their noses briefly brushing, the two boys both know what's going to happen next. Struggling vigorously now, Kei tosses his head side to side violently, trying to stop Kuroo from kissing him. 

Something suddenly makes a loud noise outside followed by a loud curse, and a few seconds later the front door slams open. There, covered in dirt from presumably the flower pot he knocked over, was Akiteru. Storming inside and not bothering to shut the door behind him, Akiteru has a look of vexation on his face as he balls his hands in fists and clenches them to his chest. 

"WOULD YOU JUST LET HIM KISS YOU ALREADY?!?!"

... (A few moments pass as the room falls silent). 

"HUH?!?!?!?!" Kei is the first to blurt out his confusion, still struggling in Kuroo's hold. Kuroo has a shocked smile on his face, completely amused and amazed at the older brother's outburst. Turning back to a flabbergasted Kei, he takes advantage of the blonde not paying attention. Gently turning Kei's head his way, Kuroo leans in and their lips meet. Sweetly caressing Kei's tongue with his, Kuroo basks in the kiss right up until Kei yanks away. He had never seen such a troubled look before on Kei's beet red face. Offering an anxious smile, Kuroo slowly loosens his grip on Kei's arms. Scrambling off of the couch leaving a hurt Kuroo behind, Kei storms over to his happy brother. "Nii-chan! What the hell?! What just happened?!" Obviously confused and troubled by everything, Kei has gone into a state of shock. 

Calmly stepping forward and resting both hands on Kei's tight shoulders, Akiteru speaks softly and with a comforting tone as he says, "Kei, you are a very oblivious person." Pausing as he waits for a response that doesn't come, he continues with caution. "Ever since you first mentioned Kuroo as a "friend" I knew that he was someone that was important to you. Cause let's be honest, Kei; how many people besides Yamaguchi have you called "friend"?" Noticing a hint of realization on Kei's face as he blushes, Akiteru turns Kei towards Kuroo, whom had nervously shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, a very anxious look on his face. When he becomes aware of them, Kuroo shifts his eyes from the ground to Kei's eyes, obviously full of worry and affection. Akiteru looks to Kei, a reassuring smile on his face. Kei steps back for a second, looking from both his brother and Kuroo for a few seconds before wrapping his arms protectively around himself. "Nii-chan.. Did you plan this?" A little hurt by the question, Kuroo quickly buts in. "Akiteru had nothing to do with it! Tsukki, like your brother says, you're pretty oblivious. I've been trying my best to get your attention "that way" but you never noticed..." After saying this, Kuroo's shoulders droop as if a huge weight was lifted off of them. He anxiously looks Kei in the eye before turning to Akiteru. Nodding at the plea for help, Akiteru adds, "I noticed that Kuroo was smitten with you, so I wanted to give you some alone time so he could hopefully make a move." His expression a little hard to read, Kei rubs his arms, taking it all in. Kuroo appreciatively nods at Akiteru while Kei isn't looking, thanking him for the input. Kei seems to be struggling with his emotions, his face full of confusion and doubt. Kuroo didn't expect Kei to love him right away, but he had hoped that the boy would at least look him in the eye after the kiss instead of trying to get away like a caged animal. Lowering his eyes as he reflects on the kiss, Kuroo's eyebrows knit with worry. What if Kei didn't want to be anything more? Or worse yet, what if he never wanted to see Kuroo again..? "Jeez... Enough already you pathetic looking cat." Almost teary eyed, Kei takes a few shaky steps towards Kuroo, stopping only when he's right in front of him. Forcing himself to look up from the floor, Kei finally meets Kuroo's intense yet soft eyes. Stepping forward, Kuroo cautiously brings Kei into an embrace, completely enveloping him in warmth. Kuroo buries his face in Kei's shoulder, taking in shaky breaths as he feels Kei's tense muscles relax a little. 

After what feels like forever, the two of them separate. "Tsukki... What are you feeling?" Kuroo squeezes Kei's hand, staring right into his eyes with that same intense gaze. Taking another few moments to process everything, Kei finally answers "H-happy... I think... I mean, I never thought I would share my first kiss with a guy. But honestly I think I'm...satisfied it was you." Kuroo's whole face lights up, his grip on Kei's hand tightening a little with his excitement. "R-Really Tsukki??!" Tsukki gives a small nod, his cheeks turning pink as he turns his head to the side. Happily sweeping Kei into his arms, Kuroo makes it so that Kei is facing him with his legs on Kuroo's hips and his arms around his neck. Grinning up at Tsukki, Kuroo spins them around the room joyfully, completely overcome with happiness. "I-idiot! Don't drop me!!" Worried a little, Kei is still grinning, his rare smile shining in that same sunlight from before. 

Akiteru takes a video of the whole thing, quietly edging his way into the kitchen to give them some privacy. Right before he loses sight of them Akiteru witnesses Kei hesitantly bow his head to deliver a kiss. Watching Kuroo's smile get impossibly big, Akiteru wishes them the best, but mostly wishes that Kuroo will make Kei smile that same way countless times in the future.


End file.
